


Seventeen

by juulwrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Based on Heathers, Betty’s pov, Character Death, Comedy, F/M, Heathers References, Murder, not scary just creepy, open end, sociopath jughead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juulwrites/pseuds/juulwrites
Summary: “Today was great. Chaos was great. Chaos is what killed the dinosaurs, darling.”Or basically, it’s the Heathers x Riverdale crossover you never knew you needed.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I’m actually uploading my first chapter of my first story. It seems like nothing at first, but I’ve had this idea for a while and it has taken me hours to only write the first chapter. My plan was to upload the whole story at once, but that would take months, and I wanted to know what people thought about it. I think I am going to post the second chapter within a week, maximum 2. I think this fic will have about 3/4 chapters. 
> 
> Well, I just really want to say, thank you for reading this because it does mean a lot. This is completely unprofessional, unbeta’d and i’m sorry if you don’t like my writing style or if you find any mistakes. I’m honestly very young, and writing is just what I do for a hobby, and I’d like to share that with others. I’d love to hear reviews and critic about this, but please bring it over a little nice, not rude. Thank you very much. 
> 
> I was inspired to write this because of my favorite movie, which is Heathers, and riverdale has done a Heathers musical. This work is not cannon and the characters will not be and act like you know them and like they do in the show. I’m not sure if i’ll make the ending happy or sad, please leave me recommendations in the comments. I don’t have every Heathers reference a 100% right, but remember this work is for the fandom of Riverdale and not for the fandom of heathers. 
> 
> I’m going to be really cheesy right now, mainly cause i really don’t know any of them, but they are my inspiration and that’s why i’m dedicating my work to them. @lazydaizy, @indiansummer13, @makingitwork, @singsongsung, @sylwrites and @lizziebuggy are a few of my favorite fanfic writers here on ao3 and they were my inspiration to write this. as i know they’re not going to be many people who are reading this, thank you so so so much! 
> 
> much love, juul

-

September first, 1989,  
Dear dairy,

Never in a million years had I thought I would be popular one day. From hanging out with people like Ethel Muggs and being bullied by Archie Andrews and Reggie Mantle to being bestfriends with Veronica Lodge, Josie Mccoy, and even the one and only Cheryl Blossom. 

I know they actually aren’t my friends. That I shouldn’t hang out with them. They only use me for my abilities to copy every single handwriting of anyone perfectly. But that doesn’t stop the thrill it still gives me, to realize I’m in the most popular clique at school. 

Let’s do a little recap. It had started with all the bullying. Boys like Archie Andrews and Reggie Mantle really liked to bring Ethel down every single time they saw here. And me, being the good friend like always, stood up for her. But, unsurprisingly, this didn’t stopped the bullies. It even made things worse because I was getting more called out myself by the day. 

The only solution was, to, well, become more popular and tolerated myself. And the golden ticket to that was to befriend the most frightening clique at school;  
\- Veronica Lodge, head cheerleader. Her dad is loaded because he sells engagement rings.  
\- Josie Mccoy runs the senior yearbook. She has no specific personality, but her mom did pay for her implants which only makes her seem richer.  
\- And than there is Cheryl Blossom. The almighty. The mythic bitch. 

It was the second week of senior year, in the girls bathroom with Josie throwing up her breakfast when I finally made my way in. Cheryl and Veronica were there, unsurprisingly, but like only Cheryl could, she was scolding Josie with dramatic sayings like “bulimia’s so eighty-seven”, instead of comforting her. 

All people knew Cheryl actually doesn’t really like Josie. They are only ‘friends’ because both are popular. Even though both Cheryl and Josie know Cheryl doesn’t need Josie, Josie keeps trying literally everything to make Cheryl a little more pleased with her. 

With Veronica comforting Josie, Mrs Fleming came in the girls bathroom announcing they were late for class, and were all sentenced with weeks detention. 

But, on exactly the right moment on the exact right place, I was there, unnoticed by the other three girls, handing Mrs Fleming a forged hall pass. This made Mrs Fleming shut up and walk away, as she was just always trying to punish students wherever she could. 

“This is an excellent forgery. Who are you?” Were Cheryl’s exact words, as she had snapped the fake hall pass out of Mrs Fleming’s hands before she walked out. 

“U-Uh, Betty...Cooper,” where the words I had stumbled out to the most popular girl in the school before her. God, I could’ve said anything and than I say that? “I crave a boon.”

“What boon?!”

“Uh...Let me sit at your table, at lunch, just once, no talking necessary, if people think that you guys tolerate me then they’ll leave me alone.” I had stumbled out. 

When the three girls (Josie had also stumbled through the doors after throwing up one more time) suddenly bursted out laughing, I became nervous. 

“Before you answer you must know I also do report cards, permission slips and absence notes!”

Josie face suddenly lighted up with those words, before answering: “What about prescriptions?” before she was interrupted by a “Shut up, Josie!” from Cheryl. Josie muffled back a “Sorry, Cheryl” before settling her attention back to me as Cheryl spoke to me. 

“For a greasy little note buddy... you do have good bone structure.” she said, inspecting my face on all its flaws. 

This was the moment Veronica stepped in. “And a symmetrical face,” she said, as she put both her hands on my face to examine it. “If I put a meat cleaver down the center of your skull,” she said when she took her hands back to look at them, “I’d have matching halves. That’s very important!”

After that day in the girls bathroom, everything went so fast. I hung out with the popular people at school instead of the ones who were bullied, the ones who see me as a betrayer right now. And that is because I am being just as bad as the other ones in my clique. Well, at least I can still realize I’m being toxic. 

-

Dear dairy,

This time it happened at lunch break. I was sitting at my usual table with Veronica, Josie and Cheryl. There wasn’t anything special happening at the moment. No new gossip or new students. No new homework that can be complained about. No new ways to pick on the nerds. No drama. 

And the thing Cheryl Blossom has always been best at is, prepare yourself, creating drama. With that said, she knew all about my former best friend Ethel’s crush on Reggie Mantle, linebacker. And with a new note buddy in the clique...

Cheryl always tells me she teaches people real life, if I don’t feel like participating in all the drama and bullying. She says real life sucks losers dry. If you want to fuck with the eagles, you have to learn to fly. 

So, after fourth period, just before lunchtime, Josie and Veronica dragged me to the cafeteria, saying Cheryl wanted to have a word with me. 

“Hello Cheryl,” I had started with a sigh, already tired of what was coming next. 

“Betty,” was al she could manage, with a simple nod of her head. “Finally. I got a note from Reggie Mantle.”

Yes. The first thing I thought was, well, no, not again. After that first high school party while being popular, that jerk tried to force himself on me, remember? And after slapping him in the face, I became the center of attention for weeks again, but then negative of course. People were saying things like; ‘She’s even lucky some guy wants her, I mean, look at her. I bet she’s still a virgin.’

Shutting those thoughts out of my head, I focused on Cheryl again. “I need you to forge a hot and horny but realistically low-key note in Reggie Mantle’s handwriting. We’ll slid it onto Ethel Muggs’ lunch tray.” 

So that was what it was about. Of course, Cheryl chose the most innocent soul in the whole high school; my former best friend, Ethel Muggs. There was no way I was faking a note to let her think Reggie was in love with her. Ethel has been in love with him since third grate! This would break her. 

But, of course, you can’t really deny anything Cheryl asks you. So I tried to play it sympathetically. 

“God, Cheryl, I don’t have anything against Ethel Muggs-“

But before I could continue, Cheryl shut me down. 

“You don’t have anything for her either! Come on, it would be very!”

While Cheryl talked along, about some shower masturbation material, I realized I couldn’t get out of this. So the only thing I answered was that I’d think about it. 

But then, the response Cheryl has for me is of course a “Don’t think” wink. One that usually makes all the boys weak in their knees. 

We were interrupted by Ethel Muggs walking by with her lunch track, going unnoticed by the other people. But, unfortunately, not by Cheryl. 

“Josie, bend over, Betty needs something to write on,” she demanded. 

I knew I couldn’t deny Cheryl. She would literally ruin my life if I wouldn’t do a single thing she said. So, I took the pen Cheryl handed me and started to write the words Cheryl told on the paper on Josie’s back. 

“Dear Ethel,” Cheryl started in that mischievous, bittersweet tone. “You’re so sweet..”

As I mindlessly wrote Cheryl’s words on paper, I could see people staring at us from the corner of my eye. Of course, Archie and Reggie were brooding our some words to each other, fist bumping and making small movements towards our direction. I saw the scared faces of same freshman, all frightened of Cheryl’s clique. And then I saw him. 

His piercing blue eyes couldn’t get unnoticed by me. I could see so many emotions in them. But mostly...hope. 

And in that moment.. I realized I was caught staring by the stranger with the gorgeous blue eyes. 

I immediately focused my gaze on my so-called ‘friends’, who were busy getting the faked note on Ethel lunch track without her noticing. 

And, of course, awhile after Veronica had thrown the note successfully, we saw Ethel getting up and walking towards the table where the jocks were seated. 

I couldn’t hear the words being exchanged from Ethel to Reggie, but I could see Ethel being laughed at and called out a second later. Let’s be honest, it was a little funny. But I still felt bad for Ethel. 

When more people started noticing, literally everyone started laughing. Ethel stormed out of the cafeteria, tears streaming down her face. I knew I should’ve probably follow her. We used to be friends. But it would just ruin my reputation. 

As I said, everyone was laughing. Everyone, except for, well, him. Mr No Name. I don’t know what it was, but it made me admire him. Maybe it was because he didn’t let others influence him.  
Maybe that is exactly what I need. 

-

Dear dairy,

Today was, well, another day in my life. Because the drama of last week, with Ethel thinking Reggie was crushing on her and then storming out of the cafeteria in tears, had died down, Cheryl decided it was time for a new episode. 

We usually do that with a poll. God, I don’t even remember this one. It was something with having won 5 million dollars and aliens. But, to keep a long story short, Cheryl and I were walking through the whole cafeteria taking these polls when I spotted Mr No Name again. 

He was staring at me. Again. Taking me in. I should think that was kind of disgusting, but I honestly didn’t. Maybe I could even say I kinda liked it. 

I looked him straight into his piercing blue eyes. I’m not really sure which words were being exchanged between our bonding, but I do know that three seconds later, I bumped into Valerie Brown. 

Val and I have always been civil with each other. We didn’t really used to talk, but I have nothing against her. She always seemed like a nice girl. 

“Betty,” she nodded towards me. When I was trying to keep up a conversation with her, Cheryl dragged me with her before I had the chance to protest. 

As I muffled a quick “Bye,” to Val, I became a little irritated with Cheryl. 

“If you’re gonna openly be a bitch,” she started, before I cut her off. 

“It’s just, Cheryl, why can’t we talk to different kinds of people?”

But of course, that was already too much for our dear Cheryl Bombshell. “Fuck me gently with a chainsaw. Do I look like mother Teresa?” came her reply. “If I did I probably wouldn’t mind talking to the geek squad.”

The funny thing was that one member of the geek squad saw Cheryl looking at them, choked on his drink and pointed out to his friends; “You see that? Cheryl Blossom just looked at us!”

As Cheryl and I walked along, talking with all kinds of people and asking them about the poll, we got the other girls and got to the bathroom, exchanging the usual gossip and rumors. 

When we walked out, we stood face to face with a table. His table. 

He was so handsome. He looked so smart. Those raven locks and ocean eyes. He looked like he was send from heaven, made by God himself. 

I didn’t even remember my friends were still standing there, until Veronica remarked “God, Betty. Drool much?” 

It was like I couldn’t help it. That yet black hair. That curl that was pushed up but kept falling before his face. Before his ocean blue eyes I seemed to drown in. Damn, even when I’m writing in my own fucking dairy I’m smitten. 

“His name’s Jughead Jones. He’s in my American History,” Veronica had told me. So Mr No Name seemed to have a name. 

I don’t know what had gotten into me, but I suddenly found the courage to walk up to him. He had, of course, already noticed my staring. 

“Hello, Jug-head Jones,” I regret those first words. First words are for an impression, and of course here I am taking the most basic ones for the boy I may have a little crush on that seemingly can’t stop staring at me.

“Greetings and salutations,” he nodded towards me, a small smirk on his lips. “You a Heather?”

Yes. I know it. It isn’t weird he just assumed I was a Heather. I hang out with them, they’re my friends, I’m basically a Heather too, I just don’t have the same first name. Okay I thought that may sound funny but it doesn’t but I’m too lazy to cross that part out. 

“No, I’m a Betty,” I had answered his question. “Cooper,” I added, maybe too soon. “Okay, this may sound like a stupid question,-“

“There are no stupid questions,” he winked. DAMN THAT BOY’S CHARMING. AND FLIRTATIOUS. AND HOT AS HELL. 

“You inherit five million dollars the same day aliens land on the earth and say they will blow it up in two days. What do you do?”

Ugh, it was such a stupid poll. What must that boy think of me. 

He seemed to think for a bit, than answered; “Stupidest question I’ve ever heard.”

“Well,” he continued, after what felt like a both comfortable and uncomfortable silence, “I’d probably go hang out at some quiet place. Bring a bottle of tequila. Have some great sex.” he winked. HE WINKED. 

I probably stood there with the biggest smirk on my face. I just know my face was flaming red. “How very.”

And in that second, our moment was ruined b one other than Cheryl Blossom. “Come Betty,” she had barked in, sending this hot Jughead kid a death stare. 

I awkwardly waved him goodbye, and stumbled my way back to our lunch table. 

Yeah, maybe I have a crush. Just a tiny one though. But what’s making that boy even cooler is an incident that happened after Cheryl, Veronica, Josie and me left the cafeteria. 

It seems that Reggie and Archie threatened Mr No Name Jughead. To scare them. The rumors have been telling that Jughead had put it the other way around. 

He had pointed a gun at the jocks. A REAL GUN. And he fired it two times. It should be freakin creepy, but I honestly feel even more attracted to him. 

Oh, did I forgot to mention there were blanks in that gun? Yeah, the jocks just almost peed their pants, that’s all. Lol. 

-

Dear dairy,

I don’t know if I can fall in love just looking at someone, but if I could I’m pretty sure I’ve fallen. Hard. 

God, I don’t even know why I’m writing about him of all people, while I’m in the middle of a crisis. But, anyways, let’s start from the beginning. 

I caught him looking at me more times than one, and every time my heart just beats out of my throat. 

And now I’m stuck here, when I don’t even know what to do. And that’s not all because of Mr Jughead Jones. 

Cheryl and I had a fight at Archie’s party. 

It was basically because of stupid girl stuff. Her saying she doesn’t need me (which is true), getting mad at me when I don’t want to fuck her popular friends. Cheryl and I have had those fights before, but it was never this serious. 

It was never so serious that she threatened my reputation. And if Cheryl Blossom says that, you know she’ll do it. No joke. 

So, I was basically doomed. Correction: I am basically doomed. But I don’t want to apologize for something I’m not sorry for. 

She started getting irritated with me on our way to the party. We needed to stop for some gas and I got to the store to buy some mint candy or something. I don’t really remember all the details. 

But there he was. Standing there, being nonchalant, with that muscular body, those raven locks and ocean eyes. It was impossible a snack like him was still available. He probably wasn’t. 

And I don’t know how, but I didn’t feel nervous at all when I approached him. I even flirted with him. It was the most stupidest thing to get drunk because I don’t even remember all the things I said. Maybe I really embarrassed myself. 

So, when I was talking to him, I got to know him a little better. From what I remember though. He told me about his family, about his mother and sister leaving him. I honestly wouldn’t share that with someone I just knew, but maybe he felt that connection too?

Anyways, he told me about his family and about moving here. I told him about the party I wasn’t looking forward to. How Cheryl was waiting outside for me. How I told him he wasn’t a failure like his mother said when she had left. 

Oh fuck. Cheryl was waiting outside. 

And exactly at that moment, I heard her screaming me back. I even forgot those mints. 

When I got back in the car, Cheryl was already done with me. Both because I was gone for too long and because I didn’t even brought those mints. I let her wait even though I knew, when you’re friends with Cheryl Blossom, you can’t let her wait and you have to put her on the first place. 

So, with an irritated Cheryl we drove to the party. We were being all seventeen and stuff, drinking, making out, more drinking, dancing, more drinking. That was about it. 

When Cheryl dragged us ( me, Josie and Veronica) to Archie to say hello, I spotted Reggie looking at me. Well, looking horny at me. 

I really didn’t want to see that guy. 

But then, fortunately, his eyes rested on Cheryl. His pupils became bigger. Cheryl was good at shutting guys up she didn’t want, so this wasn’t my problem. 

The night went on, and I drunk more. I even smoked some weed I think. If Alice Cooper ever finds out about that, I’m kinda doomed for the rest of my life. 

At one point, Reggie started drooling over me. I guess Cheryl had shut him up. Again. 

I started feeling sick and nauseous, both because of the alcohol and because of Reggie, so I went into another room. But that jackass even followed me there. 

He was clearly trying to get laid. Sitting too close to me on that couch. Putting his hands on my knee, sliding it slowly up. 

When I had felt those hands gripping my ass and grasping my thigh, I pushed him of me. Damn, he was heavy. 

When he tried to catch me again I slapped him in the face. Me, perfect Betty Cooper, slapped someone in the face. 

I had stormed out of the room feeling even more sick then before. I tried to leave before I had to confront Cheryl. I knew how hard it had been for her to get me to this party, but I couldn’t stand being there any longer than necessary. 

But, because I’m me, I ran into Cheryl. I explained the story but she didn’t understand me. Of course she didn’t, she’s Cheryl Blossom. 

It didn’t matter how many times I told her I wasn’t feeling well. That some jock had just harassed me. She didn’t get the point until I vomited all over her. Well, that’s probably the only reason why I’m sober enough to write. 

I had stormed with an angry Cheryl on my heels. She had shouted many insults at me. How I would be nothing if it wasn’t for her. How she was going to tell everyone about tonight and how I would be history by Monday morning. And I honestly knew that this was all true. 

If I had been a little more subtile, if I had apologized. Then maybe my life wouldn’t be this ruined. The only thing I said to her was a remark about my vomiting: “Lick it up baby. Lick. It. Up,” when Cheryl had told me for the millionth time that she made me, and that I wouldn’t be anything without her. 

“Monday morning you’re history. I’ll tell everyone about tonight. Transfer to Washington. Transfer to Jefferson. No one at Riverdale High is gonna let you play their reindeer games.”

I had stormed of. And now I’m here, in my room, writing down what happened when I should just worry about how Cheryl was going to ruin my reputation and my life. 

Maybe I should just smash this fucking dairy through my room. 

-

Dear dairy,

I. can’t. even. think. anymore. 

I did it. For the first time. And the craziest part is that I did it in my backyard. I can never look at that place where I lost my virginity the same. 

Well basically, it happened the same night Cheryl and I fought. I had just smashed my dairy through my room when he came climbing up my window. Jughead fucking Jones. 

His ocean eyes caught mine. I didn’t even knew how he got my address. I guess it just didn’t really matter at that point. 

Nothing did at that time, because my life was basically becoming hell because of some pretty girl named Cheryl Blossom. 

I was shocked at first, to see him there, standing all hot in that window. 

“Hey there Juliet.”

And then I just told him everything. I couldn’t deny it, not to him. I told him how I felt like I was going crazy. How Cheryl was going to ruin my life and how nothing was going to stop her. How I honestly had no real friends and felt miserable every day of my life. And again, that I felt like crazy, when he put his hand on my arm. 

“We’re all crazy,” he smirked knowingly. “And, you will have me by your side. Nothing Cheryl Blossom will say will put me against you.”

And in that moment I saw him lean forward, and I knew that he was going to kiss me. And as much as I wanted him to, I suggested we could play a game of croquet. 

I expected him to basically storm out of my house at that point. But he didn’t. He just stood there, smiling, as he helped me out of the window. 

And I knew that I made a mistake by not kissing him. He was clearly interested in me, so I must have disappointed him while ruining our moment by suggesting croquet. Even when I hate croquet. 

So, by picking up all the guts I still had left, wich weren’t many, I leaned forward and planted my mouth square on his. 

I had never really kissed before. Only when you’d count my eight grade kiss with Trev Brown, my boyfriend at the time. It had been very awkward, with nothing as tongue involved. I never wanted to be kissed like that again. 

The kiss between me and Jughead only lasted a few seconds before I pulled away. I knew I had been reading the signs all wrong. He didn’t kiss me back and clearly saw us as nothing more than friends. But still, his lips had felt really awesome. 

“Sorry,” I mustered, pulling away and seeing his eyes get wider, then smaller, before one of his iconic smirks crossed his face. 

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” he had mumbled, by leaning closer, a split second before he crashed his mouth on mine. 

That kiss was absolutely nothing compared to the first one. It was wild, and hot, and sexy. I guess I didn’t even knew what I was doing. 

I think it makes me pretty psychotic that I remember every bit of our make out, but I honestly don’t even care. 

His tongue dancing with mine. My fingers gripping his hair. His voice silently asking for permission. His hands had been everywhere. 

I’m not going to write a whole book of porn about the night I lost my virginity to the hottest guy in school, but what I can say, is, well, DAMN.

-

Dear dairy,

I hate my stupid life. Nothing can come and go. Nothing ever turns out great. But it had never been so bad that someone died because of it. 

Before all of this shit happened today, my boyfriend Jughead and I had a talk about Cheryl Blossom right after we had sex. 

He told me Cheryl was a bitch who deserves to die. I know that even if that would happen, it wouldn’t solve anything, which I told him. 

We had talked more about adult life, and I didn’t worry about Cheryl anymore. I knew that whatever she’d do, nothing could keep Jughead and me apart. 

When he asked me about things we would still want to do and see in life, I told him I wanted to see Cheryl Blossom puke her guts out, just like she had done with me. And that’s when we made a plan. 

And literally, it has been the worst thing I have ever done and I regret it with everything in me. 

This morning, we drove to Thornhill, the mansion owned by the Blossom family for the last few decades. It was the oldest building in Riverdale, and that made it a little easier to break in. 

Our excuse would be a hangover cure. We would just sneak in Cheryl’s kitchen, mix up a real bad beverage and use it to ‘apologize’ to Cheryl. 

The hangover cure would make her puke more then alcohol could ever make her do. At least, that was our plan. 

We started mixing up some orange juice and milk, which I think is both utterly disgusting. 

Because we both knew Cheryl would never drink something that looked like a fluid of pee mixed with poop, Jughead started searching something in the drawers of the kitchen to put our beverage in, without Cheryl seeing it. 

When he found two, we started mixing. Jughead went through some more drawers, trying to find some more disgusting ingredients, when he came up to me with a bottle of drain cleaner, looking serious. 

“Don’t be a dick,” I had said, laughing. “That stuff would kill her.”

I went on about how we could put some weird soup in the beverage, getting them out of the drawer. “Okay, shall we use beans or bacon?”

“I say we just go with big blue here,” he answered jokingly, pointing at the big blue bottle. 

“Come on,” I joked on. “Cheryl would never drink something that looked like that.”

“That’s why we will put it in this,” he said, pointing to a cup with a lid on top he had found earlier. We both felt a challenge coming. 

Turning around as fast as he could, Jughead started to pour the cleaner in his cup, running towards me to steal my milk, while I tried to open the soup without laughing ( and failing miserably ). 

Eventually, when we both had our (poisoned) ‘hangover cures’ ready, he walked up to me and put the cup down. Before I knew what was happening, he captured my lips with his and I felt myself sink into his kiss. 

When I broke the kiss, I smiled up at him. I still can’t believe someone like him wants to be with me, of all people. 

While picking up my cup, he laced our hands together and got the other one, emptying the containing in the trash can. After, we both walked upstairs, to Cheryl’s massive room. 

And there she was, still asleep, with her iconic red scrunchie still in her hair. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Too bad Jug and me interrupted her. 

“Morning Cheryl.” My god. It felt so good to be a bitch. 

She got up faster than I expected her to. “Betty. And Jessie James.” She didn’t even try to hide the disapproving tilt to her voice. I really hoped she would vomit that beverage out harder than she did with our names that second. Believe me, it would be hard to top. 

“She got you wrapped around her little finger already?” Cheryl said to Jughead, rolling her eyes. 

I was already done with her that second. So, I decided to just get to the point already. 

“Cheryl, I think we have both said a lot of things we didn’t mean yesterday.” Don’t put the blame all on yourself, but be responsible for your actions. Check. 

“Is that so?” She rolled her eyes even harder at me. She’s satan on earth, let’s be honest. “How the hell did you get in here?” See? She’s even using satanic terms!

I think Jug saw me getting more angry by the second. He just knew it would be better if he told the story instead of me, in case I talked more than I should. 

“Betty wanted to make some amends. And, since I don’t believe you haven’t drunk anything at that party yesterday, I whipped this up for ya. It’s ah, it’s a family recipe.” 

“Are you kidding me right now?” Cheryl snarled, pulling her nose up in disgust. “I’m not going to drink that piss.”

I’m that kind off person that thinks that it’s done with those words and that my plan didn’t succeed. Jughead though, he knows how to handle these situations. If he didn’t, it may have been for the better. 

“Ah, I knew this stuff would be too intense for you,” he had just winked. 

You could just see Cheryl stiffen in that moment. Bitches don’t like to be underestimated. 

“Intense? Grow up!” she had literally spit at him. “You think I’ll drink that just because you call me chicken?”

Jughead looked back at Cheryl, giving her his most arrogant smirk. I don’t know how I managed to not pee my pants. Oh well, skirt, but that doesn’t matter right now. 

“Just give me the cup, jerk.”

Done. Succeeded. Cheryl Blossom was going to be history. At least, to us. Jug seemed to think about it the same way, his already big smirk growing slightly. 

He had given her the cup. That fetal moment. I don’t blame him but I just feel like one of us should have known this was going to end up worse than it already was.

Well, Jughead had given Cheryl the cup. She took a sip, and made it seem like she was going to throw up. Now I wish she had. But, she made some gag reflexes and choking sounds, and 2 seconds later, she fell, on the glass table, shattering into thousands of pieces. It had gone by so fast I couldn’t believe it. 

Oh

My

God

Cheryl Blossom was dead. 

And I killed her.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading the second chapter! Sorry for the delay, but it’s honestly a lot of work to mix a movie with a tvserie to a fan fiction work. I hope you’ll understand. Thank you for reading and Enjoy!

Dear diary,

Where were we? Oh yes, I just told you how I killed my former best friend! Well, let’s not keep you waited any longer and continue our story. 

“Oh my god.” I had stumbled out, when I saw that Cheryl was no longer moving. No longer breathing. No longer alive. “I-I can’t believe it.. I just killed my best friend!”

Jughead was apparently just as shocked as I was. “And your worst enemy.”

“Same difference!”

It all started to make sense to me. While making out with Jughead ( MaKiNg OuT!!! ) in the kitchen, his cup was switched with mine. His cup, that he had filled with drain cleaner as a joke, was switched with mine innocent one. We had committed a murder and we were going to be in jail before we even graduated high school. 

Jug was panicking just as much as I was in that moment. “What are we gonna tell the cops?” he breathed out, combing his hands through his thick hair. 

To be honest, I was just progressing things when he was already thinking about the consequences of this. “I can’t believe this is my life,” I had just answered him. 

“At least you got what you wanted, you know,” he suddenly said. That made me angry. 

“God, what I wanted?! It is one thing to want somebody out of your life, it is another thing to serve them a cup full of poisonous drain cleaner!” I spat in his face, angry that he was putting this all on me. This was both of our faults. 

He just stood up, without answering me, thinking about how we were going to solve this shit. 

“Okay, we did a murder, and that’s a crime. But, uh, this is more like a suicide thing.” 

Genius. That boy is absolutely genius. 

Without thinking, we scrapped together some paper and a pen, and I forged Cheryl Blossoms signature to write her suicide note. 

The police wouldn’t investigate this further, if the suicide made sense. And it does, when you think about it, at least in the way we wrote it down. 

About a poor, rich, popular girl who seemed like she had everything she wanted but felt like nobody understood her real personality. She apparently felt miserable and could only be happy in heaven. Amen. 

Little did I know the chaos it would cost.

-

Dear diary,

Honestly, Josie and Veronica didn’t seem that broken with the death of the infamous and their so-called ‘best friend’ Cheryl Blossom. Especially Josie. 

Veronica showed almost no emotions, but I guess that’s just how she is as a person. For her, it was the usual “I can’t believe she’s really gone,” and the “She’d want you to have it,” as we found one of Cheryl’s old swatched in her swimming locker. 

Josie though, seemed rather relieved. I think it is because she’s planning to take Cheryl’s place in our clique, but what do I know. I only observe. And with Josie, I observe a whole lot more eating. I guess her bulimia died when Cheryl did. 

That was a bad joke. Sorry. 

No one at school had seen it coming. Teachers were meeting and discussing how they could get the school past this suicide. And honestly, Mrs Fleming was really enthusiastic about this. That weird hippie. No one at school really liked her. 

That’s what I observed in her lessons at least. And so, that hippie wanted to give a special class about Cheryl Blossom, her suicide and how it may affect us. So, basically, a class to just say we should not kill ourselves but talk about our sins and feelings. 

The problem is, when I talk about my sins and feelings, I’ll get locked within the first three seconds. 

“I’m just so thrilled,” she had started her lesson. “To finally have an example of the profound sensitivity a human animal is capable of.”

Mrs Fleming, we already know you’re weird. Don’t make it any weirder. 

“That example is Cheryl Blossom.”

Still, no interest. 

“I have her note.” Mrs Fleming said, holding up a piece of paper. This woke the class up, and a silent “ohh” in admiring came up. 

As I was praying Mrs Fleming wouldn’t pass this note through the rest of the class, she had other ideas. She exactly did what I didn’t want her to do. 

“Now, I want to pass this note around the class so you can all feel it’s pathetic beauty for yourself.” is what she said, while dropping the note on Ginger Lopez’s table.

“And while we do this, I think it’s a good opportunity to share the feelings this suicide has spurred in all of us. This note is going to be passed along the class, and I will get back to you all in five minutes. Remember to talk, and to feel. There is nothing wrong with that.”

When the note got into my own hands, I felt cold. I was the reason this was happening. My hands would be dirty forever, even though I may not get caught. So, I just passed the note real quick, and before the five minutes were over, Mrs Fleming came back to us.

“Now, who would like to begin?”

Midge Klump started talking without even getting the turn. She was a party person, a little bit of an outcast, but honestly very nice. Oh yeah, and high 50% of the day.

“I heard it was really gnarly. She had just gone to the supermarket and got some of that vague drain cleaner shit my mother always uses. And, well, she had just swallowed it and it had burned all of her organs to her little toe.”

“Uhm, Midge, let’s not rehearse the coroner’s files please. We’re talking about feelings here.” Mrs Fleming said with a sigh.

“Uhm, Cheryl and I used to go out,” Chuck Clayton started.

Hahaha, that just made me laugh. He meant that he had asked Cheryl on a date, and she had shut him up by telling him she wasn’t dating old, boring grandpa’s with forehead wrinkles. A classic Cheryl move.

And so, Chuck went on. “But she said I was boring.”

Yes she did. Still makes me laugh.

“Now I realize I wasn’t boring. It was just that she was dissatisfied with her life.”

Well, well well. Chuck Clayton coming up with excuses why Cheryl turned him down had to be the most hilarious thing of senior year.

“That’s very good, Chuck.” is what Mrs Fleming had said about it, an unimpressed look on her face.

The class basically ended when Kevin Keller asked if we were going to be tested about the subject.

-

Dear Diary,

No, that was not the end of my first day without Cheryl Blossom. Honestly, it was just the beginning of what would follow.  
After school, Jughead and I went to his house ( honestly, it was a mansion ) and we watched the program my school had set up for the memorial of Cheryl Blossom. Jug and I had bawled our eyes out. Of laughing.

For example, Josie was there, playing the victim. We all knew how much she despised Cheryl, and just wanted to be in her place. Now, she was just trying to get more popular by making a big gesture.

“You know, we were the same size. Sometimes we would borrow each others clothes, and mix it up. That was fun.”

Cheryl and Josie weren’t the same size. Josie was beautiful and so was her body, but because of her black ethnicity she had more curves then Cheryl. Cheryl was always pushing Josie to lose weight, and she wouldn’t even allow her to wear the color red, imagine of Cheryl would have let Josie borrow her clothes!

They’re were more false stories coming up, and if they did, we muted them. Then, Josie came up again. How many networks did she run to?

As she was talking about her lovely friendship with Cheryl, Jug and me started shouting things.

“What are you talking about, she hated you, you hated her!”

“I can’t believe Josie would use Cheryl’s death to gain popularity.”

“Cheryl’s more popular then ever now.”

After a while of laughing, I met the dad.

I MET MY BOYFRIENDS FREAKIN FATHER

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He was nice, to me, to his son, but he did seem to be at his work all the time. He had a company that blew up buildings. Pretty cool, compared to my dad’s work at the Riverdale Register.

I slowly felt a bit more awkward, especially when Mr Jones didn’t even shake my hand. So I just kissed my boyfriend and went home, saying my mom would cook my favorite dish tonight.

Then it got even more weird when Jug joked about his dead mother.

“That’s nice. The last time I saw my mom she was waving from the library window which was blown up ten seconds later.”  
Yeah, it’s a weird kid. But I think I’ve fallen. Pretty hard.

-

Dear diary,

There she was again. Cheryl Blossom, lying in a red dress with her hands folded over red roses in her funeral casket. I would never have seen this coming.  
“I blame not Cheryl,” the priest started, “but rather a society that tells it’s youth that the answers can be found in the MTV videogames. We must pray that the other teenagers of Riverdale know the name of that righteous dude who can solve their problems. It’s Jesus Christ, and He’s in the book.”

Yeah, probably not a real priest.

Anyway, with turns, Cheryl’s so-called friends would walk over to her casket to say a prayer. I could practically hear them thinking. This is what I fantasized.

Veronica came up first. The naïve girl, that was honestly such a sweetheart, but was treated badly by her former bully/bestie who was lying in front of her. I think she would have thought something like ‘Oh god, this is a tragic thing and sometimes I have a hard time dealing with it and stuff. Please send Cheryl to heaven and all of that.’

Even Chuck Clayton was seated behind his former crush who had turned him down harshly, as I had said. But I think he only thought of himself. ‘Dear God, please make sure this never happens to me cause I don’t think I can handle suicide. Fast early acceptance into an Ivy League school and please let it be Harvard. Amen.’

Reggie Mantle. Aka, the lunchtray smacker and the dick. ‘Jesus, God in heaven. Why’d you have to kill such hot snatch. It’s a joke man. Jeez, people are so serious. Hail Mary who aren’t in heaven, pray for all the sinners, so we don’t get chly. Another joke man.’

Josie McCoy, who was, surprisingly, doing this for herself. You should have seen the outfit she was wearing. How can you wear something like that to a fucking funeral? ‘I prayed for the death of Cheryl Blossom many times, but I felt bad every time I did it, but I kept doing it anyway. Now I know you understood everything. Praise Jesus. Hallelujah.’

And then, it was, well, Betty Coopers turn. So, my turn. Yay. ‘Hi. I’m sorry. Technically I did not kill Cheryl Blossom, but hey who am I trying to kid right? I just want my high school to be a nice place. Amen. Did that sound bitchy?’

I talked to Veronica for a while afterwards. I think we could have been great friends, if we wouldn’t have been involved with Cheryl and Josie.

But then, Veronica asked me to do her a favor. A big one.

She was just asking me what I was doing tonight, and as I told her I was probably just going to watch some TV and do nothing, she dropped the bomb.

Reggie Mantle had asked Veronica out tonight, but he only wanted to go if Veronica would find someone to bring along for Archie, because he didn’t have a date.

Okay, let’s be honest, Archie is better than Reggie but still.

And of course, I immediately explained Veronica I was dating Jughead, but she wouldn’t listen to me. She had said that it didn’t matter, that it was a onetime thing and I wouldn’t have to do anything with Archie. She practically begged me.

So, as the good person I am ( who murdered her best friend the other day, but hey, who cares about such things? ) I promised to go with her. Just as long as it wouldn’t be one of those nights where they would hang around cows and have sex with their dates after. 

-

Dear dairy,

Surprisingly, we got to hang around some cows with Archie and Reggie. While they were having fun with pushing cows in the mud, Veronica and I were just standing there, doing nothing. After a while we even got covered in mud ourselves, with Archie and Reggie laughing at us. 

And then, a few minutes later, I saw my friend being devoured by Reggie, literally. He was undressing here while kissing her neck, even when Archie and I were standing right before them. I guess their lives really are just about sex. 

So, Archie came up to me to ask for the same sexual healing, based on Mrs Fleming’s lesson with her healing earlier this week. Well, of course I didn’t give Archie what he wanted, and I guess that broke his ego. 

“Yeah, right asshole,” I shouted at him while walking back up the hill, as I leaned against the tree. Out of breath, I suddenly saw Jughead walking up towards us. 

“What is this shit?” he asked me, while eyeing Archie like he could kill him right now. 

At that moment, I panicked, because I did realize that it looked like I was cheating in a way. But, after all, I knew Jug would understand me if I just told him. I didn’t even kiss Archie or Reggie, what had did I had to lose?

“I’m doing a favor for Veronica,” I simply told him while walking further up. I felt disgusted by all the mud on my clothes. “A double date. I tried to tell you at the funeral but you were..” 

“No,” he just said, shaking his head. “Now they’re fucking Veronica.” 

That wasn’t a funny joke, and I told him that. With my facial expressions but hey, he apologized immediately. 

“Sorry, I’m just feeling kind of superior tonight,” he told me. “Seven schools in seven states and the only thing different is my locker combination.”

That wás a good joke, but I wouldn’t give in to him. He saw that and thought it was funny. 

“Come on, he said, smiling and holding his hand out to me. “Our love is god. Let’s go get a slushee.”

And with that, everything was good. 

For now.

-

Dear diary,

As I mentioned, it was good then. Now, it’s not, surprisingly. 

As I walked in the yearbook meeting the day after my ‘double date’ with Archie and Reggie and Veronica, I noticed a few things. People were looking at me, the one curious and the other disgusted. At first I thought that people had found out that I killed Cheryl and the police were giving 10000 dollars to the person who turned me in. I didn’t understand the real reason until someone had finally said it to me. 

I was talking to Kevin, a nice guy who works for the yearbook committee. When he asked me about some poems or artwork Cheryl might’ve had, I didn’t understand it. Turns out that the yearbook committee was making a two-paged layout in honor of Cheryl Blossom. 

So, I decided to be honest, when I still could, and simply said, “ I don’t know Kevin, this stuff leaves a bad taste in my mouth.”

Then, Toni Topaz decided to join our conversation, without me knowing she was there. Before I could even finish my sentence, that bitch had looked at me with a disgusting glance and remarked “Like last night, Betty?”. I could’ve slapped her in the face right then and there, but I didn’t even know where this was about. 

So the only thing I could bring out was “Excuse me? I don’t get it?”

“Well you did last night,” did Toni say, acting way too much like Cheryl Blossom in that moment. “Archie told us about your little date.”

Like Archie has anything to tell people about that date at all. So I just told Toni the truth. 

“Yeah, and? I left him drunk and dirty in cowshit?”

“Well, I don’t know. He was very detailed,” Toni winked, and walked away with her friends, just laughing at me. 

It made me feel like a loser again. Like I didn’t have anybody. But I did. I had Jughead. 

I was getting mad and irritated, so before I could do anything that would be even more embarrassing, Kevin dragged me away from the classroom. 

After telling me what he had heard, I was disgusted. Archie and Reggie had spread some rumors about our date, telling everyone that I had given both of them a blowjob. 

A BLOWJOB! I DIDNT EVEN GAVE MY OWN BOYFRIEND A BLOWJOB!

Okay, maybe that’s not true, but still. 

When I told Jughead about it, he was so angry. He was angry at Reggie and Archie and if he had seen them in that moment I’m sure he would’ve killed them with his bare hands. 

But, when he was done raging, he came up with an idea. A brilliant one actually. 

He told me to call Archie, and tell him that I would like to make the rumors true. At first I didn’t understand it, but Jug said he would explain it all later. 

So, I called Archie. 

“Hi Archie. Hey, it’s Betty Cooper. Yeah, I didn’t expect to be calling either, but I guess my emotions took over,” I said with a sugar coated voice. 

“Yeah, I’ve been wondering if you wanted all those things you said to really happen. It has always been a fantasy of mine to have two guys at once. 

It took everything from me and Jughead to not burst out of laughter. When I said, so sickly sweet, “Yes, I’m sure you can ride to the woods behind the school. Meet me at dawn. Don’t forget Reggie. Clothes are optional.”, Jughead burst out laughing and I had to throw a pillow at him to make him quit. Luckily, I could hang up the phone by then and we have rolled around giggling like pigs for at least half an hour. 

Then, Jughead got to the point of explaining his plan. He wanted me to write another suicide note. And my big question was, why?

“Because,” Jughead has said, while opening his closet and searching a few seconds, before dropping to real guns on his king sized bed. 

I understood it. I thought I did. “What’s the point of me writing a suicide note when we’re just going to shoot them with blanks?”

“Ohh, slow down lady. Who said we were gonna use blanks?” Jughead said, winking at me with those charming eyes of him. 

His words only came to my consciousness when he got a few bullets out of his pocket. “You can’t be serious,” I stumbled out to him. I knew he was offended and felt the need to punish these jogs for these false rumors, but killing them would only put more blood on our hands. “My Bonnie and Clyde days are over.”

“Betts.” Jughead looked at me. “Do you have German in school?”

Non, je parle francais très bien. 

“No, French.”

He sighed. What did German and French have to do with shooting these high school dicks anyways?

He showed me the bullets from his pocket better this time. “These are Ich Lüge bullets, my granddad scored them in WWII. They contain this powerful tranquilizer, and the Nazis used them to fake their own suicides.”

“So it looks like the person is dead but really they’re just lying unconscious and bleeding?”

He is even more brilliant than Albert Einstein, Benjamin Franklin and Leonardo da Vinci combined. 

“Wé will use them to knock Archie and Reggie out, just long enough so that it looks like they killed themselves and completed with your lovely suicide notes. And by the time they get to their senses again, they’ll be the laughing stock of the whole school”

It suddenly made sense. 

Jughead turned around and got a plastic bag, filled with a gay magazine, a candy dish, a photo of Joann Crawson, some mascara and... mineral water?

“Oh come on! A lot of people drink mineral water!”

“In Ohio, it’s the key to the gay-ish-ness we’re looking for.”

So, I forged a suicide note, and Jug and I have never laughed so hard

“Reggie and I died, the day we realized we could never reveal our forbidden love to an uncaring un-understanding world. The joy we felt in each others arms was greater than any touchdown. Yet we were forced to live our lives as sexist beer guzzling jock assholes.”

And yet, it would be, together with killing Heather, the worst decision of my life. 

Along with writing all these secrets in my dairy because if someone ever reads these imma shit myself. 

-

Dear diary,

My teen angst bullshit has a body count now. Literally. 

Well, I guess our plan worked. But not in the way we wanted it to work. The only thing that worked is that Archie and Reggie have been shut up. 

For good. 

So, I awaited Archie and Reggie in the woods, with Jughead near me, hiding, to attack at the right moment. I’m going to recount all moments, because what else would I do?

“Hi Veronica,” I suddenly heard behind me, Archie and Reggie walking up to me with those nasty grins on their faces.

But “Hi guys,” was the only thing I could slip past my lips without pissing myself from laughing about what I thought was going to happen. “Glad you could make it.”

Then, it got a little more awkward as the boys nor me knew what to say, until Archie just said: “Should we just whip it out, or?”

Then I put my plan into action. “Well guys, I’ve made a circle on each side of the clearing. So Archie, you come over here, and Reggie, you come over here.”

The boys did as I ask, so I thought that it was time to throw the bomb in. 

“When you get to the circle... 

...strip.”

“But what about you?” Reggie asked me. 

“Well,” I said, sickly sweet. “I was kinda hoping you could ripp my clothes off me, handsome.”

That got those boys excited, you should’ve seen their faces.

So, the boys started undressing. And, when they were only standing there in their boxer briefs, we counted on running. 

“One...” I started. “Two...”

“Three,” Jughead said, suddenly standing before the tree he had hidden behind and loading his gun, shooting Archie in his throat. He immediately fell to the ground.

At this point, I had gotten my own gun and tried to shot Reggie, but he moved too fast and ran away. 

At this point, everything was moving so fast. 

“You missed him completely?” Jughead yelled at me, angry. 

“Yeah, but don’t worry, it was worth it just to see the look on his face.”

“Alright, don’t move. I-I’ll get him back.”

This got me scared. This has been the only time Jughead has been nervous and that meant that something was terribly going wrong. 

And so, Jughead ran after Reggie. You should’ve seen him, catching up with the captain of the football team very fast. But something was still gnawing at me. 

So, I sat down on my knees at Archie’s unconscious body, and checked his pulse. 

I found none. 

But before I could react, Reggie was standing right before me, the horror, the sadness, and the disappointment in his eyes, and Jughead was yelling: “Now.”

And that’s how I pointed the trigger at him. 

And fired. 

A bullet went through his chest. 

Reggie fell down, close to Archie. 

And all I could think of was

WHAT HAVE I DONE?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for reading the second chapter. Stay tuned for more and follow my tumblr, @juulwritess. Comments and kudos are really appreciated!  
> Stay safe my loves!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you thank you thank you so much for reading this. comments mean a lot, and if you’d like you can follow my tumblr for updates about my writing and works, it’s @juulwritess. thank you so much!


End file.
